This invention relates to new and useful improvements in denture support frames of the type which include implants set in the mandible or lower jaw bone of a person.
Denture support frames have heretofore been provided which employ a one piece bar having substantially the contour of the mandible as viewed in plan and having rear extensions implanted into the ramus portions of the mandible. In the formation of this bar-type denture support, it is desired that the bar have a solid support in the ramus portions of the mandible and also that it have a structure which will not pivot in the bone or deflect to the extent that the implants will loosen due to stresses of mastication. In order to achieve a most favorable implant in the ramus portions of the jaw bone, it is desirable that the rear extension penetrate as far as possible into the ramus portion. In view of the front to rear structure of the ramus portion, however, these implants have had substantially short penetration. More particularly, while the forward end of the ramus portions are quite wide and the support bar or implant portions can be readily set therein, the rearward end thereof tapers together to a substantially thin structure and it has not been deemed possible to utilize such rearward end as an implant area. This is particularly true since the majority of implants are in persons of advanced age and the bone usually has some atrophy. Such prior implants have only penetrated the widened forward part of the ramus portions.